Fight the Future
by MB
Summary: *TEIL 5 ONLINE!!!!* Trunks und Goten going to future (unfreiwillig) ;-) Warum gibt es keine Menschen mehr..?
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
"Verdammt, so geht das nicht weiter!" fluchte Bulma in nicht gerade freundlichem Ton. Angestrengt fuhr sie sich durch ihr schon leicht zerzaustes Haar und zog den Pferdeschwanz hinten an ihrem Kopf etwas fester zusammen. Sie wischte sich die ölverschmierten Hände an ihrer Arbeitshose ab und legte dann den Schraubenzieher neben sich auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich bin es ja schon gewohnt ... fast regelmäßig diesen behinderten Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren, weil mein lieber, alter Herr es ja anscheinend toll findet, ihn einmal monatlich in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.... aber das....das ist mir noch nie untergekommen." Wütend erhob sich die blauhaarige Frau aus ihrer knienden Position, nahm in der Bewegung den Schraubenzieher auf, nur um ihn beim Verlassen des Gravitationsraumes mit nicht minderer Lautstärke als ihre Flüche sowieso schon gewesen waren, in den Werkzeugkasten zu befördern. Nicht viel beruhigter schritt sie durch den Eingang und wäre beinahe an Vegeta vorbeigelaufen, da sie stur geradeaus blickte. Erst einen Bruchteil später bemerkte sie ihn und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass er anscheinend die ganze Zeit an der Tür gelehnt hatte und ihr grinsend zuhörte.  
  
Abrupt stoppte Bulma und drehte sich zu eben diesem um. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Und du, mein Bester, hörst am besten mal ganz schnell auf zu grinsen, sonst kannst du dir deinen beknackten Schwerkraftraum sonst wo hin stecken!!!" Mit einem Mal wurde Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Als hätte Bulma etwas unglaublich anmaßendes zu ihm gesagt. Eigentlich war er diese Tonweise ja mittlerweile gewohnt, er kannte die kleinen schlechte Laune und Murrattacken seiner Frau nur zu gut und hatte sich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt. Aber die Tatsache, dass mit dem Trainingsraum etwas nicht stimmte und er schlimmer kaputt zu sein schien, als er am Anfang dachte und dass dieser unangenehme Punkt ihn nun schon seit einigen Tagen am Training hinderte, wurmte ihn doch sehr und dies führte mitunter dazu, dass er sich den Ton seiner Frau, welche den Raum noch immer nicht repariert hatte und von Tag zu Tag schlechter gelaunt schien, nicht länger gefallen lassen wollte.  
  
"Wie lange willst du noch meine Zeit mit deinen Sperenzchen verschwenden, Weib?" sprach er langsam aber mit einem höchst negativ erregten Unterton. Bulmas Miene blieb unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass du den verdammten G-Generator nahezu geschmolzen hast, ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist, aber du bekommst wohl Alles kaputt. Auf jeden fall muss ich wichtige Ersatzteile besorgen, die ich aber bis jetzt noch nicht auftreiben konnte. Das Modell besteht aus einem sehr seltenen und widerstandsfähigem Metall und ich habe keinen Schimmer ob es das heutzutage überhaupt noch gibt. Wenn das nicht in deinen blöden Saiya-jin Kopf rein geht, kann ich's auch nicht ändern, aber deine unangebrachten Kommentare kannst du dir gern sparen!!!" Mit diesen Worten machte Bulma auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte dem angefangenen Weg zu ihrem Labor weiter. Sie liess einen leicht verdutzten, säuerlichen und sich seltsam verarscht fühlenden Saiya-jin Prinzen zurück.  
  
Ein verächtliches "Menschen." War das Einzige, was er von sich gab, bevor er den entgegengesetzten Weg zur Küche einschlug.  
  
Trunks sass auf dem Küchentisch und trank gelangweilt an einem Glas Orangensaft. Als sein Vater den Raum betrat, sah er verwundert auf.  
  
"Heute kein Training?" Ein gebrummtes "Hmpf." War die einzige Antwort die er bekam. Schulterzuckend sprang der mittlerweile 19-jährige Sohn Vegetas vom Tisch und stellte sein Glas auf der Spüle ab. Einen kurzen Moment wartete er noch und als er feststellte, dass sein Vater ihm nichts weiter zu sagen hatte verliess Trunks mit langsamen Schritten die Küche.  
  
Vegeta grummelte sich einen. "Der Junge hat auch nichts besseres zu tun als den ganzen Tag herum zu lungern. Beinahe genauso schlimm wie Kakarotts Brut..." Der Saiya-jin öffnete den Kühlschrank, räumte ein paar Zutaten für einen Nachtmittags Imbiss auf die Theke und begann dann sich voll und ganz dem Essen zu widmen.  
  
Bulma liess sich an ihrem großen Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog die Tastatur ihres Computers zu sich. Einige Stapel Zettel fielen auf den Boden, doch außer einem genervten Seufzen widmete sie dieser Nebensächlichkeit keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Irgendwo muss doch die Bauanleitung dieses behämmerten Gravitationsraumes hingekommen sein..." Laut murmelnd durchsuchte sie einige alte Dateien und Baupläne. Dabei stiess sie plötzlich auf etwas ungewöhnliches. Überrascht las sie sich den soeben gefundenen Plan genauer durch.  
  
"Nanu...was ist denn das....? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das je geschrieben zu haben... oder ist es schon zu lange her....? Das ist ja hoch interessant...." Bulmas Wut war verflogen und hatte einem großen Interesse für das soeben Gefundene Platz gemacht. Dem Bauplan für die Zeitmaschine.....  
  
***  
  
"Oh Mann.... es läuft ja gar nix im Fernsehen....es is doch zum Kotzen!" - "Onkel Goten!! Du sollst doch nicht immer so schlimme Sachen sagen, Oma schimpft sonst ganz feste mit dir!!!"  
  
Son-Goten verdrehte die Augen. Es gab Tage... da konnte ihm seine kleine, klugscheißerische Nichte verdammt auf den Geist gehen. Heute war so ein Tag. Goten schmiss die Fernbedienung auf den Wohnzimmertisch und erhob sich aus dem Fernsehsessel. Pan, mittlerweile 5 Jahre alt, drehte sich verwundert zu ihrem Onkel um. Ihre großen, schwarzen Augen musterten ihn kritisch. Goten mochte diesen Blick der Kleinen nicht. Er fühlte sich hintergangen, man konnte ihr absolut nicht ansehen, was sie in diesem Augenblick dachte. Derartige Situationen konnte er nicht ausstehen und versuchte ihnen grundsätzlich auszuweichen.  
  
"Schau doch was du willst, ich flieg mal rüber nach Trunks, vielleicht ist dort mehr los." Ein kurzer Ausdruck von Neid und Eifersucht auf die Freiheiten ihres Onkels machte sich auf Pans Gesicht breit, doch sie riss sich demonstrativ zusammen und sah wieder auf den Fernsehapparat.  
  
Goten genoss diesen kleinen Triumph und grinsend verliess er das Wohnzimmer. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er plötzlich mit seiner Mutter zusammen stiess, die im selben Moment das Zimmer betreten wollte. Goten wurde jäh aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen. Chichi stemmte tadelnd die Hände in die Hüften und beugte sich, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn eine Standpauke halten wollte, und das hatte sie garantiert mal wieder vor, leicht nach vorn. Doch darauf hatte Goten keine Lust, noch bevor sie seinen Namen komplett ausgesprochen hatte, rauschte er an ihr vorbei zu der Treppe die zu seinem Zimmer hinauf führte. Seine Mutter schnappte entrüstet über das ignorante Verhalten ihres Sohnes nach Luft und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Goten sie unterbrach.  
  
"Ach ja, ich bin gleich bei Trunks, bis dann schon mal!" Dann war der zweitälteste im Haus der Sons auch schon aus dem Blickfeld seiner Mutter verschwunden. Chichi seufzte.  
  
"Was soll denn bei einem solch respektlosen Verhalten nur aus meinem Sohn werden.... sein Vater hat ihn vollkommen verdorben....!!" Mit einem weiteren Seufzer trat sie entgültig ins Wohnzimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Goten streifte sich sein T-Shirt ab und kramte ein Neues aus dem Schrank hervor, welches er sich überwarf, während er schon wieder dabei war den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Die hat Nerven... murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und erleichtert darüber dem heutigen Tadel entkommen zu sein. Obwohl er nun schon 18 war, nahm ihn seine Mutter tagtäglich unter die Fittiche und meinte ihn erziehen zu müssen. Manchmal ging es Goten echt auf den Geist aber was sollte er schon machen, er war es ja von klein auf gewohnt und trotz allem liebte er seine Mutter, die ja genug Arbeit damit hatte, dass er selbst noch zuhause wohnte... Und von einem Saiya-jin konnte man ja nicht gerade behaupten, dass er immer pflegeleicht war.  
  
Der junge Saiya-jin schlich mit leisen Schritten die Treppe herunter und sah sich genau im Flur um. Er wollte ja nicht noch einmal seiner Mutter über den Weg laufen, bevor er das Haus verließ, nochmal würde er ihr nicht so leicht entkommen. Doch er stellte sehr schnell fest, dass die Luft rein war. Chichi musste wohl mit Pan im Wohnzimmer beschäftigt sein, denn er hörte dessen Stimmen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, öffnete leise die Haustür und prüfte ob niemand in der Nähe des Hauses war. Seine Mutter mahnte ihn tagtäglich, dass er mit seinen ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, dem Fliegen zum Beispiel, nicht soviel Aufsehen erregen sollte. Weit und breit war kein Lebewesen zu sehen und auch keine Aura bewegte sich in der Nähe, also stiess Goten sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, steigerte seinen Energielevel ein wenig und schoss mit hoher Geschwindigkeit davon. Durch den Luftzug der sich durch den kraftvollen Abstoß bildete wurde die Haustür zugezogen und ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Spätestens jetzt musste seine Mutter bemerkt haben, dass ihr jüngster Sohn das Haus verlassen hatte, doch das war Goten jetzt so ziemlich egal, da Chichi ja nicht viel hätte ausrichten können, hätte sie etwas dagegen gehabt, dass ihr Sohn sein Zuhause für den Rest des Tages verlässt....  
  
***  
  
"Argh... dieser Kakarott macht sich ein schönes Leben und trainiert wildfremde Reinkarnationen seiner Erzfeinde und mich lässt er hier zurück. Erst der dreifache Super-Saiya-jin, dann das und jetzt... kann ich nicht einmal mehr effektiv trainieren, weil dieses verdammte Weib nichts gebacken kriegt!!!!" Vegeta liess seine Faust in einen Berg sausen und legte diesen mit einem einzigen Schlag in Schutt und Asche.  
  
"ES IST DOCH ZUM KOTZEN!!!!" Der Saiya-jin powerte sich auf und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiya-jin. Seine aufrecht stehende Haarmähne stellte sich noch ein kleines Stück steiler auf und eine goldene Aura, die sich um den Prinzen gebildet hatte, wirbelte sämtlichen Staub und Sand zu Vegetas Füßen davon.  
  
"Verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammt!!!!!!!!!!!" Ein lauter Schrei erfüllte die Menschenverlassene Gegend in die Vegeta sich in den letzten Tagen immer zurückzog. Hier war er ungestört, konnte seinem Training nachgehen, die nächsten Dörfer waren mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt. Die Region bestand zu fast 90% nur aus Felsen und kleineren Bergen, von denen nach einer halben Woche Training eines wütenden Saiya-jins allerdings nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben war. Der Ort glich einer Felsenwüste, jedoch gerade gut genug für Vegeta um sich vorrübergehend auszulassen.  
  
Der Saiya-jin Prinz sah seine Hände an. Seine Haut hatte durch das grelle Licht, das von ihm selbst ausging, eine hellere, fast bleiche Färbung angenommen. Obwohl er es seit Jahren gewohnt war, dieses Stadium der erhöhten Kraft und sogar noch ein weiteres anzunehmen, war es immer wieder unheimlich , was mit dem Körper in einem solchen Moment passierte. Und was mit dem Geist geschah war ebenso seltsam. Das Licht erlosch wieder und Vegetas Haare nahmen ihre gewöhnliche dunkle Färbung wieder an. Irgendwie tat es ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick Leid, seine Frau für seine ganze Misere dauernd verantwortlich zu machen. Sie tat ihr möglichstes um es ihm recht zu machen. Der Prinz schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Bei Dende, was bin ich sentimental geworden." Stellte Vegeta sich selbst gegenüber laut fest. Enttäuschung und auch Wut über sich selbst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Nichts war mehr wie früher... es war nicht unbedingt schlechter als damals, und doch hatte er einige seiner liebsten Freiheiten einbüssen müssen und einiges von seinem Stolz verloren. Er würde es niemals zugeben, denn soviel Stolz hatte er durchaus noch.  
  
"Ich sollte wieder härter trainieren, es wird Zeit, dass der Schwerkraftraum wieder flott gemacht wird."  
  
***  
  
"Jaaaa!!!!! Das ist es!!!" Bulma sprang beschwingt von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass dieser von der Wucht ihrer Bewegung aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und umstürzte. Doch das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie hatte das Problem gefunden und zugleich auch eine Lösung dafür... wenngleich es auch etwas riskant war...  
  
Es muss einfach klappen es muss!!! Die blauhaarige Frau rannte aus ihrem Labor und stiess auf dem Flur fast mit ihrem Sohn zusammen.  
  
"Mutter...!? Was ist passiert, warum hast du es so eilig?" Ein überraschter und zugleich besorgter Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Bulma jedoch sah völlig außer Atem zu ihrem Sohn, der ja immerhin einen Kopf größer war als sie, auf.  
  
"Nichts ist los, ich meine Alles ist los... alles in Ordnung!!!"  
  
"Komm erst mal zu Atem, Mutter, du bringst ja keine zusammen hängenden Sätze hervor." Seine Mutter legte Trunks die Hände auf die Schultern und begann ihren verdutzten Sohn vor Freude zu schütteln.  
  
"Ich hab die Lösung des Problems gefunden.... der Gravity room, ich weiss, wie ich ihn wieder hin bekomme!!!" Trunks Gesicht hellte sich erleichtert auf. Endlich sollte Alles wieder in Ordnung kommen und sein Vater wieder bessere Laune haben.  
  
"Erzähls mir, ich bin gespannt..." Im selben Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Trunks und seine Mutter hoben gleichzeitig den Blick und sahen zur Tür, in deren Nähe sie sich zufällig gerade befanden.  
  
"Also dein Vater pflegt für gewöhnlich nicht zu klingeln, erwartest du Jemanden, Trunks?" Bulma wandte sich von ihrem Sohn ab und schlug den Weg zur Tür ein. Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiss von Nichts... vielleicht..." Trunks wurde in seinen Überlegungen, wer an der Tür stehen könnte, unterbrochen, als er sah, wer wirklich an der Tür stand.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" - "Ahh.. hallo Goten, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, was führt dich denn hier her?" Bulma öffnete die Tür ganz und deutete dem Freund ihres Sohnes herein zu kommen.  
  
"Och, ich dacht ich besuch mal meinen Kumpel Trunks... und frage ihn ob er sich an mich erinnert..., er meldet sich ja kaum noch bei mir...." Trunks fiel sofort der sarkastische Ton auf, der in der Stimme seines Freundes mitschwang und ein schmolliges "Ha Ha" war der einzige Kommentar zu Son- Gotens Besuchsgrund. Dieser kicherte.  
  
"Jetzt heul doch nicht gleich." Goten grinste sich einen zurecht. Dass Trunks sich auch immer wieder so gut ärgern ließ... Bulma lächelte und trat dann zu den beiden Jugendlichen.  
  
"Wo ihr gerade schon mal da seit... Ihr könntet mir einen sehr großen Gefallen tun.... ich brauche jemanden der einen Job für mich erledigt... und ich kann hier nicht weg, ihr wisst schon... die Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von allein...."  
  
Goten und Trunks wechselten erst erstaunte Blicke und sahen dann neugierig zu Trunks Mutter. Um was für eine Art von Gefallen handelte es sich, wofür sie die Hilfe der Zwei benötigte....? 


	2. Journey to the past ?

Teil 1 - "Journey to the past?!?"  
  
"Sehr interessant. mhm. höchst interessant... was ist das?!?" Goten blickte von den Plänen auf, die Bulma ihm vor ein paar Minuten in die Hand gedrückt hatte und die er sich mit Trunks zusammen ansehen sollte. Aus dem Wirrwarr von Zetteln, Notizen, Zeichnungen und Modellen konnte er absolut keine Schlüsse ziehen. Weder durch Physik noch sonstige Dinge, die mit Technik zu tun hatten, war er je durchgestiegen. Bulma lächelte stolz.  
  
"Das ist die vielleicht größte Erfindung, die ich je geschaffen habe." Ihr war klar, dass sie diese Pläne irgendwann vor langer Zeit einmal geschrieben hatte, sie wusste nur nicht genau, warum sie sie nie beendet und ausgeführt, das heisst die Maschine gebaut hatte....  
  
"Ja und WAS ist es??" bohrte Goten ungeduldig weiter.  
  
"Es müsste sich um so eine Art Maschine handeln... ein Raumschiff oder so etwas..." - "Nein, viel besser!" kommentierte Bulma Trunks Beitrag zum Geschehen. Sie grinste triumphierend.  
  
"Das, meine Lieben, ist der Plan zum Bau einer Zeitmaschine!" Die beiden Jungs sahen Trunks Mutter bewundernd an.  
  
"Und die... funktioniert wirklich?" Goten zeigte sich eher skeptisch.  
  
"Na sicher... ich denke schon, an den Plänen ist nichts auszusetzen. Ich muss sie natürlich erst einmal bauen, um es ganz genau zu wissen. Aber ich denke ich werde in ein paar Tagen fertig sein, die meisten Teile habe ich hier und die Pläne sind schliesslich auch komplett." Bulma kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und nahm die Pläne wieder an sich. Dann sah sie die beiden Jungs ernst an.  
  
"Würdet ihr mir also einen ganz besonderen Gefallen tun? Eigentlich kann es auch einer allein machen, aber ich denke mal ihr langweilt euch ja sowieso also könnt ihr auch zusammen etwas für mich erledigen..." Trunks sah seinen besten Freund fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na, was sollen wir denn machen? Durch die Zeit reisen?" fragte Trunks seine Mutter.  
  
"Ihr wisst doch, dass der Gravitationsraum seit einigen Tagen kaputt ist. Vegeta macht mir schon die Hölle heiss. Ich habe jetzt herausgefunden woran es liegt und dass ich ein ganz bestimmtes Ersatzteil brauche... Es besteht aus einem verdammt seltenen Metall, dass es hier nicht zu finden gibt. Aber ich weiss, dass ich vor Jahren mal sowas besaß aber ihr kennt ja meinen Vater... was er nicht kennt schmeißt er weg." Trunks nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
"Soweit so gut. Also du willst uns in die Vergangenheit schicken, damit wir dir dieses Ersatzteil besorgen?" - "Ja genau. Ist doch keine große Sache und außerdem ist es sicher interessant. Ich würde es ja selbst tun, aber ich kann hier nicht weg und Vegeta... naja ihr wisst ja wie er ist."  
  
"Was ist wenn wir gesehen werden... oder wenn wir das Ding nicht finden?" warf Goten ein.  
  
"Ich werde euch einen Brief mitgeben, den ihr mir in der Vergangenheit gebt. Ich werde meine eigene Handschrift sicher erkennen. Die Bulma aus der Vergangenheit wird euch dann helfen und den anderen geht ihr einfach aus dem Weg. Das könnt ihr doch wohl, oder?"  
  
"Mhm... kriegen wir das hin, Goten?" Trunks sah seinen Freund fragend an und ein leichter Hauch von Abenteuerlust spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Goten lächelte. Er verstand worauf Trunks hinaus wollte und es war im Moment auf der Erde, eher gesagt in dieser Zeit, unglaublich langweilig.  
  
"Ok. Das ist ein Kinderspiel. Wann wird die Zeitmaschine fertig sein?" Goten wandte sich wieder an Bulma. Diese schien erleichtert.  
  
"In 5 Tagen schätze ich. Ich gebe euch Bescheid. Also dann, ich mache mich dann schon mal an die Arbeit." Mit diesen letzten Worten schritt die junge Frau an den beiden Jungs vorbei und verzog sich für den Rest des Tages in ihr Labor.  
  
"Haben wir Säcke vor der Tür?!?" Eine schlecht gelaunte Männerstimme liess Goten und Trunks aufschrecken und zur immer noch offenstehenden Haustüre sehen. Bulma hatte in ihrem Enthusiasmus nicht daran gedacht sie zu schließen, als Goten gekommen war.  
  
Ein grimmig schauender Vegeta stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Tür und sah finster zu seinem Sohn und dessen Freund herüber.  
  
"Oh, hallo Vater...." Trunks kratzte sich am verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Haben ganz vergessen die Tür zuzumachen..." Goten zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Trunks zu.  
  
"Lass uns auf dein Zimmer gehen." Raunte er etwas leiser. Vegetas Sohn nickte, warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Vater, der die Tür schloss und mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben an den beiden Jungs vorbei schlurfte.  
  
***  
  
"Verdammt.... Trunks... immer... auf... dieselbe Stelle...." Goten presste sich beide Hände vor den Bauch und begann langsam in die Knie zu sinken. Trunks blieb ruhig stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er musterte seinen Freund und seufzte dann.  
  
"Mensch Goten, du hast nachgelassen. Ich war ja schon immer besser als du, aber dass du so schlecht geworden bist...." Goten hob seinen Kopf und sah Trunks mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verletzt. Nicht in seinen Gefühlen, oder physisch, sondern in seinem Stolz. Ja, er hatte sein Training vernachlässigt, aber musste sein Freund da dauernd herauf rumhacken? Er nahm es ihm ja nicht übel, aber... wozu sollte er denn Trainieren? Für die Reise in die Vergangenheit wohl kaum, was sollte da schon gefährlich werden... Seit sein Vater nicht mehr zuhause weilte, war weder ein Grund noch ein Ansporn zum Training vorhanden, also warum trainieren, wenn er es nicht unbedingt musste. Nur weil er von seiner Abstammung her Saiya-jin Blut in den Adern hatte, hiess das ja noch nicht gleich, dass er tagtäglich trainieren musste, so wie Vegeta zum Beispiel. Der trainierte Tag aus Tag ein... aber warum er. Warum sollte Goten trainieren, wenn er nicht einmal die geringste Lust dazu verspürte. Es gab kein Ziel, welches er erreichen wollte, niemanden, den er übertrumpfen musste und auch sonst keinen Grund warum er stärker werden sollte. Er war ja so schon stärker, als alle Jugendlichen in seinem Alter, stärker noch als jeder erwachsene normale Mensch. Es gab nur seinen Vater, seinen Bruder, Vegeta und naja Trunks.... die stärker als er waren. Die restlichen, die er kannte würden ihn zudem sicher nie angreifen. Also WARUM ZUM TEUFEL TRAINING!!???  
  
"Goten? Ist Alles in Ordnung? Hallo, Goten!!!!??"  
  
Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht aufgeben, egal wie stark Trunks war... egal wie viel mehr er trainierte als er selbst... das würde ihn jetzt nicht daran hindern, seinen Stolz wieder her zu stellen. Er wollte keine Niederlage erdulden müssen... er hatte schon zuviel eingesteckt und war überzeugt, dass Trunks ihn sogar innerlich auslachte. Er würde sich jetzt revanchieren, ja das würde er....  
  
Verdammt... so geht das nicht, ich werde Ernst machen.. in ganz so schlechtem Zustand bin ich ja nun auch nicht schliesslich bin ich der Sohn von SON GOKU!!!  
  
Goten senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und Trunks musterte ihn verwundert. Etwas stimmte nicht, Gotens Aura begann sich zu verändern....  
  
"Er wird doch nicht...?!?"  
  
Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Ich meine es doch nicht böse mit ihm... Ich sollte endlich aufhören ihn wie einen Jüngeren zu behandeln... schliesslich... ist er ja... nur ein Jahr jünger als ich...  
  
"Goten... legen wir jetzt endlich richtig los? Oder willst du noch ein wenig auf dem Boden rumkriechen?!?"  
  
Goten richtete sich langsam auf und sah Trunks direkt an.  
  
"Jetzt reicht es!!! Jetzt hole ich mir meine Revanche!!!" Mitten im Satz, verwandelte sich der jüngste Sohn Son Gokus in einen Super-Saiya-jin und stiess sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Er hielt direkt auf seinen besten Freund zu und holte zum Schlag mit der Faust aus.  
  
Na endlich bist du wieder der Alte, mal sehn was du noch drauf hast...  
  
Trunks verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Super-Saiya-jin und machte sich zum Kontern bereit. Doch der erwarte Standardangriff kam nicht. Kurz vor seinem Ziel verschwand Goten plötzlich. Bevor Trunks auch nur reagieren konnte, spürte er zwei Beine in seinem Rücken, die ihm einen schmerzvollen Stoß nach vorne gaben. Nach zwei Ausfallschritten fing er sich jedoch wieder und ging in den Gegenangriff über.  
  
Vegetas Sohn wirbelte blitzschnell zu Goten herum und wollte ihn beim Handgelenk packen, als dieser mit einem Satz nach hinten außer Reichweite sprang. Trunks gab sich nicht damit zufrieden und sammelte in der ausgestreckten Hand sofort einen Ki-Blast, welchen er seinem Freund entgegen schleuderte.  
  
Von der schnellen Reaktion überrumpelt war es seinem Gegenüber beinahe unmöglich zeitig zu kontern. Goten kreuzte beide Arme vor seinem Gesicht und wehrte die Attacke auf diese Weise ab, was ihm jedoch seine Haut ein wenig ansengte. Vor Schmerz verzerrte er kurz das Gesicht, doch diese kleine Unaufmerksamkeit bekam er sofort wieder durch Trunks Faustschlag in den Magen zu spüren.  
  
Verdammt ich muss mich besser konzentrieren, er nutzt meine Schwächen aus. Ich muss schneller werden...  
  
Goten ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Magen und konterte Trunks Schlag mit einem ähnlichen seiner Rechten. Diesen stoppte seine Gegenseite abrupt, in dem er seine Faust packte und zurück drückte. Goten nahm zusätzlich die andere Faust dazu, doch auch diese wurde von der rechten Faust seines Gegenübers gestoppt und umfasst.  
  
Goten blickte Trunks scharf in die Augen und begann heftig Gegendruck aus zu üben. Sein Freund erwiderte seinen Blick, doch er schien das ganze nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen wie Goten. Er konnte auch nicht wissen, was in genau diesem Moment in ihm vorging.  
  
Gokus Sohn stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Druck, welcher ihn drohte nach hinten zu schieben.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" - mit einem lauten Schrei steigerte Goten seine Kraft und seine Aura bekam einen grellen und gewaltigen Schub. Sein Blick wurde ernst, für ihn war das ganze seit einem gewissen Zeitpunkt kein einfacher Sparringskampf mehr, sondern.. mehr... er wollte Trunks... oder eher sich selbst? - Etwas beweisen. Beweisen, dass er stärker war... dass er auf jeden Fall nicht so schwach war, wie Vegeta es stets zu sagen pflegte....  
  
Trunks hatte sich ebenfalls weiter aufgepowert und war nun von der Kraft her wieder gleich auf mit Goten.  
  
Er hat sich verändert... warum nimmt er das Alles auf einmal so ernst...? Ich verstehe diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht....  
  
Gotens Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wie konnte er diese Situation geschickt für sich nutzen???  
  
Was würde mein Vater jetzt tun....?? Irgendetwas geschicktes, ja! Ich hab es!"  
  
Goten lächelte kurz angebunden, was Trunks wiederum etwas verunsicherte.  
  
Was .. hat er jetzt wieder vor.. er ist so anders... was heckt er aus??  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss der Saiya-jin der Son-Familie sein Knie hoch und rammte es Trunks in den Magen. Er nutzte dessen reflexartige Lockerung des Griffes um seine Fäuste zu lösen und blitzschnell Trunks Handgelenke zu umfassen. Kurz darauf zog er ihn, noch bevor dieser sich wieder fangen konnte, in einer Bewegung zu sich und rammte ihm seinen Kopf vor die Stirn. Erst dann ließ er ihn los, wodurch er zurücktaumelte.  
  
Ich muss das für heute beenden.  
  
Goten hob die Hand und schleuderte Trunks mehrere kleine Ki-Blasts entgegen. Der Angriff wirbelte einiges an Staub auf und Vegetas Sohn war für einen Augenblick nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Sein Freund konzentrierte sich auf Trunks Aura, spürte jedoch dann, dass sie abnahm und als der Staub sich wieder legte, erkannte Goten, dass sein Sparringspartner nicht mehr auf dem Level des Super-Saiya-jins war.  
  
"Lass uns für heute Schluss machen." Erwähnte Goten knapp. Trunks klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und wischte sich sichtlich erschöpft die Stirn ab und betastete sie auch gleich mit der Hand. Sie fühlte sich heiss an und pochte.  
  
"Oh mann, du hast aber ganz schön zugehauen, du musst nen Schädel aus Stahl haben." - "Ja... vielleicht..." Goten hatte sich bereits von Trunks abgewandt und steuerte auf den Ausgang des Gravitationsraumes zu, den sie zwischendurch mal nutzten um nichts Anderes kaputt zu machen. Der G- Generator war zwar zerstört, weswegen Vegeta auch den Raum nicht benutzte, den beiden Jungs allerdings machte dies herzlich wenig aus.  
  
"Trunks, ich flieg jetzt nach Hause, ich muss... noch etwas erledigen. Sorry, dass ich dich so abrupt hier stehen lasse.. ich melde mich morgen bei dir...." Damit verließ Goten den Raum. Trunks wollte noch etwas erwidern, jedoch hatte sich die Tür hinter Goten bereits geschlossen.  
  
Nun stand er allein in dem leicht zertrümmerten Gravitationsraum. Allein mit dem Unwissen um das während des Sparrings Geschehene und allein mit den Sorgen, die er sich irgendwie um Goten machte. Er war doch sonst so guter Laune, auch wenn er die Sparringskämpfe mal verlor. Er war auch sonst von fast Nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen oder gar zu beunruhigen. Also was war mit ihm los? Bald würden sie einen Abstecher in die Vergangenheit machen, da musste sein Freund doch klar bei der Sache sein.... Ob es was mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte..? Vermisste er ihn so sehr? Und wurde er durch das Kämpfen zusehr daran erinnert? Er sollte mit ihm mal darüber reden... aber das hatte bis zum nächsten Tag Zeit.  
  
"Ich brauch ne Dusche...." murmelte Trunks halblaut zu sich selbst als auch er den Raum mit langsamen Schritten verließ.  
  
***  
  
Es dämmerte bereits und Goten legte noch einen Zahn zu, um pünktlich zum Abendessen zuhause zu sein. Es tat ihm leid, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht über das aufgeklärt hatte, was ihn so sehr berührte... doch er konnte und er wollte heute noch nicht mit ihm darüber reden. ***  
  
Es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Goten lag wach und nur halb zugedeckt in seinem Bett. Es war warm in seinem Zimmer... Die Sonne hatte den ganzen Tag hinein geschienen. Der junge Halb-Saiya-jin konnte nicht einschlafen. Sein Kopf war zu voll mit Gedanken. Gedanken an seinen Vater... Gedanken an seine Familie... an seine Freunde... und Gedanken an... das Kämpfen.  
  
Kämpfen... ich hasse es zu trainieren... dieses ewige Abrackern, nur um besser zu werden.... Wozu das Ganze? Was habe ich denn davon.... es kostet nur Kraft.. Kraft und Zeit....- Andererseits.... wenn ich kämpfe... fühle ich mich irgendwie wohl... und wenn ich einen Kampf gewinne.. ist es für mich ein einfach unbeschreibliches Gefühl... Es ist so aufregend... so... unglaublich cool...  
  
Würde ich mich selbst reden hören, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Lachkrampf bekommen. Ob alle Saiya-jins so denken wie ich? Wie fühlt sich Pan...? Ist sie Saiya-jin genug, um auch so kampflustig zu sein? Sie hat ja damals immer so gern mit Dad trainiert...  
  
Dad... er liebte den Kampf.. weswegen er uns auch verlassen hat. Andererseits... wenn ich da so drüber nachdenke... es gibt ja nicht so viele Saiya-jins auf der Erde und... angeblich wohl auch sonst nirgendwo welche... Wir sind also die letzten und einzigen unserer Art. Ich sollte wohl stolz sein... wenn Vegeta davon wüsste, würde er mich töten... aber manchmal.. wäre es da nicht toll ein Mensch zu sein? Zu sein wie die Anderen.... ein normales Leben führen...  
  
Nicht mit diese Kräften und dieser ganzen Verantwortung belastet zu sein... Wenn alle Menschen keine Menschen, sondern Saiya-jin wären... wären dann alle gleich? Würden Alle so auf das Kämpfen aus sein, wie Dad und Vegeta?  
  
Was wäre wenn... es noch mehr Saiya-jins gäbe.... und wie verhält es sich in den Saiya-jin Generationen nach uns..? Werden sie alle so denken wie.. Vegeta, oder Dad?  
  
Und warum schwirren so viele Fragen in meinem Kopf herum. Es ist Schwachsinn ein Mensch sein zu wollen, wenn man ein Saiya-jin ist. Warum, weshalb, wieso. - Ich stelle mir selbst zu viele Fragen. Zukunft, Vergangenheit.. vielleicht bringt mich die Tatsache, dass es möglich ist durch die Zeit zu reisen auch nur durcheinander. Bald sind die Ferien vorbei und die Schule beginnt wieder..., da werd ich schon auf andere Gedanken kommen... hoffe ich...  
  
Goten wälzte sich noch mehrmals nach links und nach rechts, bis er seine Schlafposition gefunden hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen... er fiel in einen leichten und unruhigen, aber traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
"Übermorgen... übermorgen hat Bulma die Zeitmaschine fertig...", murmelte er in der Nacht noch mehrmals. 


	3. The day before disaster

Teil 2 - "The day before disaster..."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas???? Du reist in die Vergangenheit um ein Ersatzteil zu besorgen.??!!? Kommt nicht in Frage!!!" - "Aber Mom!! Was hast du denn dagegen??" Goten schob seinen leer gegessenen Frühstücksteller beiseite und sah seine Mutter ernst an. Er musste sie unbedingt überreden.... er war schliesslich kein kleines Kind mehr, sie konnte ihm doch nicht Alles verbieten.  
  
"Weißt du, was da Alles passieren kann!??? Das ist gefährlich... wer weiss, vielleicht geht die Zeitmaschine kaputt und ihr bleibt dort für immer gefangen!!! Ich werde meinen kleinen Jungen dann nie wieder sehen!!!" Chichi wurde immer euphorischer. Sie stützte die Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Dann beugte sie sich zu Goten, der ihr direkt gegenüber sass. Dieser wich aus Reflex ein paar Zentimeter mit seinem Kopf zurück.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu!! Du bist erst 18 Jahre alt und noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig!! Du solltest deine Zeit für wichtige Dinge nutzen, wie zum Beispiel Lernen!!! Kein Kind der Welt reist durch die Zeit!! Was soll nur werden...??"  
  
Chichi war den Tränen nahe und schielte verzweifelt zu Gohan und Videl herüber, die auch am Tisch saßen, der Unterhaltung bis jetzt allerdings nur wortlos gefolgt hatten. Videl sah beschämt zu Boden, sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall in einen solchen Familienstreit einmischen.  
  
"Aber Mom! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das den ganzen Tag für die Schule lernen muss und außerdem kann ich ja wohl selbst entscheiden was ich mache und genauso gut selbst auf mich aufpassen!!" Goten wurde das ganze langsam zu blöd. Er hatte keine Lust sich wie ein Kleinkind von 5 Jahren behandeln zu lassen und dazu auch noch vor den Augen seines großen Bruders und dessen Frau.  
  
Hätte ich ihr doch bloss gar nicht erst davon erzählt, da hab ich den Schlamassel... Wenn ich sie nicht überredet kriege flieg ich einfach so... ich habe ja noch einen ganzen Tag Zeit sie umzustimmen....  
  
"Du könntest dir ein Beispiel an Gohan nehmen!! Hätte er als Kind nicht täglich für die Schule gearbeitet, wäre aus ihm nie das geworden, was er jetzt ist."  
  
Gohan wurde leicht rot. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit wo er noch in Gotens Alter war. Naja, für die Schule gelernt? Er hatte.. verkleidet als der "Große Saiyaman" Verbrecher gejagt, er lernte Videl kennen....brachte ihr das Fliegen bei... nahm am großen Turnier teil und dann kam auch noch Boo dazwischen. Er konnte sich aber auch noch daran erinnern, dass Chichi seinen kleinen Bruder heimlich trainiert hatte...damals hatte sie noch eine ganz andere Einstellung ihm gegenüber. Er selbst hatte wirklich eine verdammt aufregende Kindheit... und sein Bruder tat ihm irgendwie leid... er musste sich verdammt langweilen. Er war zwar viel mit den Dingen beschäftigt, die Jungs in seinem Alter so machen aber er war immer noch ein Saiya-jin.  
  
Und Gohan wusste wie Saiya-jin empfanden....  
  
"Mom... jetzt sei doch nicht so. Mein Bruder ist wirklich alt und vernünftig genug selbst zu entscheiden, was er tut. Jetzt gönn ihm doch die Abwechslung, außerdem, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe muss Trunks sonst alleine fliegen und da hat er sicher auch keine Lust zu."  
  
Goten warf seinem großen Bruder einen dankenden Blick zu, als dieser sich derart für ihn einsetzte. Chichi ließ sich deprimiert auf ihren Stuhl zurück fallen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und dann folgte auch schon der Ausbruch....  
  
"Mein eigener Sohn fällt mir in den Rücken!!!" jammerte sie laut, während sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch drückte und gleichzeitig mit den Fäusten abwechselnd darauf herumhämmerte. (Auf dem Tisch)  
  
"Ihr seht mich nicht mehr als autoritär genug an, gebt es zu!!! Was habe ich bloß in meiner Erziehung falsch gemacht!! Am Ende verlasst ihr mich auch noch alle, genauso wie Goku!!!" Chichis Stimme verlor sich nun in vollkommener Hysterie.  
  
Gohan sprang auf und versuchte seine Mutter zu trösten. In den letzten Monaten seit sein Vater fort war, gab es öfter solche Zwischenfälle. Chichi verkraftete das Alles einfach nicht so gut...  
  
Goten senkte den Blick und seufzte leise...  
  
***  
  
Trunks lag auf der Couch und sah an die Decke. Er hatte den Fernsehapparat vor einigen Minuten ausgemacht und dachte nach. Jedenfalls versuchte er dies.. wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass ihn etwas andauernd daran hinderte...  
  
"Trunks!! Papa hat gesagt du trainierst zu wenig!! Warum liegst du hier rum, wenn du eh nix zu tun hast??" - "Bra, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?" Trunks verdrehte die Augen, sah jedoch trotzdem nicht zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Diese fühlte sich ignoriert, etwas, dass ihr absolut nicht passte.  
  
"Mann Trunks, jetzt lieg hier nicht so faul rum, wenn Papa das sieht ist er bestimmt wieder sauer. Wenn du nicht trainierst, mach was anderes, aber das regt mich auf." Bra stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihren großen Bruder wütend an.  
  
Trunks drehte seinen Kopf zu seiner Schwester und in Gedanken fragte er sich, wo sie diese erwachsene Ausdrucksweise schon wieder her hatte. Wie auch immer... seine Ruhe hatte er hier nicht, also beschloss er, sich auf sein Zimmer zu verziehen.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob der junge Halb-Saiya-jin sich und beabsichtigte das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Ausgerechnet in dem Moment betrat sein Vater den Raum. Er war um diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich oft zuhause, beziehungsweise, im Wohnbereich anzutreffen, da er den kaputten und somit nutzlosen Gravitationsraum mied.  
  
"Hey Sohn, was faulenzt du schon wieder hier herum. Wenn ich soviel Langeweile wie du hätte, hätte ich besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag herumzulungern. Aber nein... ihr Jungen interessiert euch ja heut zu tage überhaupt nicht mehr für euren miserablen Trainingszustand. Wo soll das nur hinführen..."  
  
Vegeta sagte dies in einem Tonfall, den Trunks von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war. Es klang seltsam.. ja, beinahe sogar freundlich. Trunks sah seinen Vater überrascht an. Doch bevor er länger über seinen Vater nachgrübeln konnte, mischte seine kleine Schwester sich prompt ein.  
  
"Papa!! Trunks ist verdammt faul geworden. Sieh nur, bis grade lag er die ganzen zeit faul auf der Couch rum!!" Bra hatte sich vor ihrem Vater aufgebaut und blickte mit immer noch in die Hüften gestemmten Händen zu ihm hoch.  
  
Trunks verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn man seine Zeit mit nichts tun vergeudete. Und Bra war einer verdammte kleine Petze.  
  
Vegeta beugte sich zu seiner kleinen Tochter herunter und sah sie seltsam freundlich an.  
  
"So...? Ist das auch wahr...?" Bra nickte übertrieben deutlich.  
  
"Jaaaaaaahaaaaa... das stimmt!!"  
  
"Soso.... na dann sollten wir unseren lieben Trunks..." er wendete seinen Blick zu seinem Sohn der gelangweilt neben ihm stand. "...daran erinnern, dass er sich vielleicht mal langsam WENIGSTENS ETWAS AUF DIE REISE VORBEREITEN SOLLTE!!!"  
  
Trunks zuckte zusammen als sein Vater plötzlich so überraschend laut sprach, ja fast in autoritärem Ton brüllte. Er schien wohl doch nicht so gut gelaunt zu sein, wie er am Anfang schien.  
  
Trunks seufzte. Vegeta konnte es wohl immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass er, sein Sohn, nicht so war wie sein Vater. Und nicht Alles tat um der Stärkste im ganzen Universum zu sein. Er konnte nur eins tun, sich versuchen in Form zu halten und hoffen, dass sein Vater ihn irgendwann in Ruhe lassen würde. Und ganz so schwer fiel es ihm ja auch nicht zu trainieren. Es machte ja auch irgendwie Spass.  
  
Trunks entschloss sich, wirklich ein paar Stunden zu trainieren und wandte sich zum Ausgang des Wohnzimmers.  
  
"Ja, Dad, ich geh jetzt trainieren. Bis später." Waren seine letzten Worte.  
  
Vegeta und Bra sahen auf und Trunks hinter her.  
  
"Nanu? Was ist denn mit dem los, ders doch sonst nicht so gefügig?? Na vielleicht ist er ja endlich vernünftig geworden..." Vegeta lächelte kurz. Bra sah ihren Vater nur mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Sie verstand nicht wirklich, was da gerade abgelaufen war und es interessierte sie auch nicht mehr dringlich....  
  
***  
  
Trunks reckte sich und gähnte. Er hatte drei Stunden trainiert und dann geduscht. Dann hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt und eigentlich vor zu schlafen. Irgendwie fand er jedoch keinen richtigen Schlaf. Am nächsten Tag sollte die Reise in die Vergangenheit stattfinden. Ein völlig ungewohntes und neues Ereignis in Trunks Leben.  
  
Er konnte sich irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ganze funktionieren sollte, wie es sich anfühlte durch die Zeit zu reisen. Er war so gespannt, dass er sich absolut nicht aufs Schlafen konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Mit Goten hatte er nicht mehr geredet. Er hatte irgendwie nicht mehr daran gedacht und schließlich hatte er selbst sich ja auch nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie konnten die ganze Sache immer noch später bereden. Vielleicht hatte es sich ja auch schon längst erledigt.  
  
Trunks wälzte sich hin und her und... er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Nach zwanzig Minuten vergeblicher Konzentration aufs Einnicken wurde es ihm zu blöd. Er stand auf, warf sich ein T-Shirt über und verließ mit langsamen Schritten sein Zimmer.  
  
Auf dem Flur brannte noch Licht, also rechnete er damit, dass seine Mutter noch auf war. Arbeitete sie noch? Er beschloss, sie in ihrem Labor aufzusuchen. Und tatsächlich, auch dort brannte noch Licht...  
  
Leise öffnete er die nur angelehnte Tür und warf einen Blick hinein. Er sah seine Mutter, wie sie mit einem Messgerät Energiemessungen vornahm und das Gerät, welches da vor ihr stand genau untersuchte. Trunks fiel ein, dass er in den letzten drei Tagen gar nicht mehr hier gewesen war und auch gar nicht wusste, wie die Zeitmaschine eigentlich aussah. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und trat in den Raum ein. Bulma sah auf.  
  
"Trunks? Warum bist du denn so spät noch auf...?" Sie stand auf und ging auf ihren Sohn zu, der obwohl er noch nicht geschlafen hatte, doch ziemlich verpennt aussah.  
  
"Kann nich schlafen." Entgegnete der Angesprochene knapp. "Bist du schon fertig?"  
  
Bulma drehte sich zu der Maschine um, die hinter ihr stand. "Ja. Soweit ist Alles fertig. Ob es nun wirklich funktioniert ist theoretisch sicher.. praktisch werdet ihr es dann morgen herausfinden."  
  
Trunks Augen weiteten sich. "Wie jetzt?" Bulma legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Kein Angst. Wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte, startet die Maschine erst gar nicht. Ihr braucht euch gar keine Sorgen zu machen. Es kann gar nichts passieren." Trunks schien beruhigt. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Er war ja schliesslich kein kleines Kind, das Angst hatte mit dem Flugzeug ab zu stürzen. Wenn immer Alles im Leben glatt laufen würde, wäre es immerhin verdammt langweilig.  
  
Der junge Saiya-jin gähnte herzhaft. Irgendwie war er nun doch müde.  
  
"Ich glaub ich geh dann pennen. Gute Nacht, Mom." Bulma lächelte. "Dir auch Trunks."  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
"So, ihr habt Alles verstanden, ja?" Trunks und Goten nickten.  
  
"Was gibt es daran schon nicht zu verstehen...?" warf Goten gelangweilt ein.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bulma und Vegeta befanden sich auf dem großen Hof der Capsule Corporation und hatten die Zeitmaschine dort aufgebaut. Es war noch früh am Tag und Trunks sowie auch Goten waren noch nicht wirklich ganz wach.  
  
Son Goten hatte schon früh das Haus verlassen, er hatte seine Mutter nicht mehr darauf angesprochen. Sein großer Bruder wusste über Alles genau Bescheid. Das reichte ihm.  
  
"Wenn Alles glatt geht, seid ihr in ein paar Stunden wieder da." Bulma legte beiden Jungs eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte stolz und ermutigend.  
  
"Ich habe Alles mehrmals durchgerechnet. Es muss einfach klappen. Achja, bevor ich es vergesse..." Bulma kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog einen kleinen weißen Umschlag hervor.  
  
"Hier ist der Brief. Gebt ihn mir möglichst schnell. Ich helfe euch dann weiter. Ich habe die Zeit so eingestellt, dass ihr irgendwann ein paar Jahre bevor Boo auftaucht landet, damit es keine Probleme mit Feinden gibt. Es wird schon glatt gehen."  
  
Wieder nickten Trunks und sein Freund und sahen dann zu Vegeta, der sich räusperte um etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Stellt mir bloß nichts an und bringt die Vergangenheit nicht durcheinander. Wagt es ja nicht die Geschichte irgendwie zu ändern, klar? Und kommt mir nicht auf die Idee irgendwas verbessern zu wollen, das könnte Alles ändern. Und vor Allem, beeilt euch gefälligst und macht mir das vernünftig, verstanden!?"  
  
Vegeta sprach in nicht gerade umgänglichem Ton und doch waren die beiden Jungs irgendwie zutiefst gerührt von Vegetas kleiner "Rede". Wie lange er die wohl eingeübt hatte?  
  
"Wir machen das schon, ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen. Mom, Dad, wir sind bald zurück." Goten stimmte Trunks mit einem kurzen Nicken zu. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das unbehagliche Gefühl, jeden Moment könnte seine Mutter auftauchen und ihm verbieten mit zu fliegen. Doch bis jetzt schien Alles ruhig.  
  
"So ich denke damit wäre Alles gesagt, je eher wir starten, desto eher seid ihr zurück und der Alltag kann weiter gehen." Bulma lächelte gequält.  
  
Alltag, wenn ich dieses Wort schon höre.... Goten zuckte in seinen Gedanken zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte, welche ihn nur allzu sehr an diesen "Alltag" erinnerte....  
  
"SON GOOOTEN!!!!! Mein kleiner Junge!!!!" Eine völlig aufgebrachte Chichi und ein verdammt deprimiert wirkender Gohan der ihr folgte, rannten auf Goten zu.  
  
Trunks fing an zu kichern, erntete dafür allerdings einen mittelschweren Ellenbogenschlag in die Seite. "Das ist nicht lustig.." raunte Goten ihm genervt zu.  
  
"Mom.. was machst du denn hier..." Chichi war mittlerweile bei den Anderen angekommen und holte erst mal Luft.  
  
"Tut mir leid Goten, ich hab es versucht, aber ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten..." entschuldigte Gohan sich betroffen.  
  
"Darf ich mich nicht mal von meinem Sohn verabschieden?" entgegnete Chichi ungerührt. Goten schluckte verschämt.  
  
"Aber, Mom.. ich bin doch nur ein paar Stunden weg..." Er spürte deutlich wie er rot wurde. Seine Mutter war aber auch immer wieder verdammt peinlich.... Chichi nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme und drückte ihn heulend an sich.  
  
"Na und, eine Mutter ist immer um ihr Kind besorgt.. egal wie lange es weg ist." Goten drückte seine Mutter sanft weg.  
  
"Ist ja gut, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Er warf seinem Bruder noch einen Blick zu und wandte sich dann zu der Zeitmaschine. Trunks war schon eingestiegen und wartete nur noch auf ihn. "Bis später dann..." Dann schloss er die Klappe hinter sich. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf den Sitz neben Trunks fallen.  
  
"Bei Dende, was ein Akt... jetzt lass uns endlich abhauen, biiittteee!!!" Trunks grinste, er konnte seinen Freund aber auch gut verstehen. Er drückte den Startknopf und die Triebwerke der Maschine sprangen an. Die Zuschauer außerhalb wichen langsam zurück um sie nicht am Start zu hindern. Dann fuhren alle Systeme hoch und die Anzeigen fingen an zu blinken. Im selben Moment hob die Zeitmaschine langsam vom Boden ab und beschleunigte, bis sie schließlich am Himmel verschwunden war.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Bulmas Vater aus dem Gebäude der Capsule Corporation gerannt. Er sah sehr besorgt aus.  
  
"Bulma!! Es gibt ein Problem... sie sollten nicht heute starten!! Das..." Als er sah, dass sie schon gestartet waren, hielt er inne.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan und Chichi wendeten sich überrascht zu Dr. Briefs um. Warum war er so besorgt? War Etwas mit der Maschine nicht in Ordnung? 


	4. The unbelievable time chaos

Teil 3 - "The Unbelievable Time Chaos"  
  
"Dad, was ist los? Nun sag schon !" Bulma ging auf ihren Vater zu und sah ihn besorgt an. Der Angesprochene räusperte sich. Er hatte ein altes Buch in der Hand und den Finger zwischen den Seiten. Dr. Briefs hob das Buch an, schlug die Seite auf und hielt sie seiner Tochter vor die Nase.  
  
"Sieh dir das an. Hier steht in alten Aufzeichnungen, dass immer wenn diese beiden Planeten senkrecht in ihrer Bahn zu diesem stehn und der gleichzeitig ziwschen unserem Planeten und der Sonne steht..."  
  
"Komm zur Sache!" drängte Bulma, "Was ist dann??" Sie sah ihren Vater skeptisch an und befürchtete, dass es nur wieder eines seiner alten Planetenmythen war, die man nicht ernst nehmen konnte.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall tritt dieses Phänomen nur alle paar tausend Jahre auf. Man weiss nicht wann es normalerweise zu sehn ist, ich glaube es tritt sogar unregelmässig auf...."  
  
Wieder unterbrach Bulma ungeduldig ihren Vater. "Dad,... jetzt komm zum Punkt, was bedeutet das für unsere beiden Jungs?" Nun schienen auch Chichi und Gohan sichtlich besorgt und erwarteten gespannt, was Dr. Briefs zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Ähm ja... es nennt sich UTC... Unbelievable Time Chaos. Wenn dieses Ereignis stattfindet, verschieben sich die Zeitebenen um einige tausend Jahre, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. Wenn man jedoch nahe an solch einer Zeitebene dran ist, zum Beispiel wenn man in einer Zeitmaschine sitzt, kann man leicht hineingezogen werden und landet wer weiss wo... eher gesagt, wer weiss wann. Man bleibt zwar am selben Ort, doch die Zeit kann sich dort dann um bis zu 200.000 tausend Jahre verschieben...."  
  
"Also du meinst..." stellte Bulma als Fazit heraus, "Die beiden könnten darein geraten und in einer ganz anderen Zeit landen..?"  
  
"Genau so ist es. Theorethisch gesehn könnten sie einfach in der Zeit zurück reisen. Aber um so eine lange Reise, wie zum Beispiel 200.000 Jahre.. oder auch schon 100.000 Jahre, überstehen zu können, braucht die Zeitmaschine eine Menge Energie, die sie so nicht speichern kann."  
  
"Im Endeffekt, würden sie dann dort wo sie landen fest sitzen, wenn sie das Energieproblem nicht gelöst bekommen...?" Bulmas Vater nickte zustimmend.  
  
Vegeta gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und sah in den Himmel. "Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt.... mal schaun ob sie allein zurückfinden..."  
  
"Vegeta jetzt nimm das doch Alles nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Was wenn sie es nicht schaffen?" warf Bulma leicht gereizt ein. Sie war über die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste was gerade mit ihrem Sohn passierte, alles andere als erfreut.  
  
"Ach..." entgnete der Saiya-jin Prinz. "Wenn sie in zwei Monaten nicht zurück sind, können wir ja immer noch die Dragonballs benutzen und sie zurückwünschen. Is doch verdammt einfach die Sache, nicht? Also wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet... ich gehe trainieren." Damit verschwand Vegeta am Horizont und machte sich auf zu seinem geheimen Trainingsort.  
  
"Deine Nerven möchte ich haben,..." grummelte Bulma leise vor sich hin. Chichi sah ihre Freundin deprimiert an.  
  
"Meinst... du.. es kann passieren, dass... sie nie wieder kommen...?" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
  
"Ach Unsinn. Es wird Alles gut Chichi, das ist ein kleines Problem, dass sie sicher gelöst bekommen. Alles in Ordnung und wer weiss... vielleicht wurden sie gar nicht in ein Zeitloch gezogen....Und vielleicht ist an der ganzen Geschichte ja nicht mal was dran..." Bulma versuchte zu lächeln, ihr war allerdings nicht danach zumute.  
  
***  
  
Trunks öffnete seine Augen. Er blinzelte, ein grelles Licht blendete ihn. Es war Sonnenlicht. Etwas benommen rappelte der Saiya-jin sich auf und sah sich um. Er sass auf einer Blumenwiese.... sie reichte bis zum Horizont und war voll von Lavendel, Mohn und Butterblumen. Der Himmel war strahlendblau und vereinzelte Kirschblütenbäume gaben der idyllischen Landschaft den letzten Schliff.  
  
Trunks rieb sich sie Augen und schaute sich genauer um. Er suchte Spuren seines Begleiters, Goten, und er versuchte die Zeitmaschine ausfindig zu machen. Nichts dergleichen war zu erblicken. Vegetas Sohn ließ die Eriegnisse, an welche er sich noch erinnern konnte langsam in seinem Geist Revue passieren....  
  
"Trunks, sieh dir das an!!" Trunks sah zu dem Fenster heraus, auf welches sein Freund deutete.Sein Blick richtete sich auf die unendliche schwarze Leere, mit tausenden von Sternen, die mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei zu rasen schienen.  
  
"Das ist der reine Wahnsinn... sowas erlebt man wirklich nur einmal im Leben.. wenn überhaupt... krass...!" gab Trunks beeindruckt von den ganzen Impressionen von sich. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.. es war einfach unbeschreiblich.  
  
Plötzlich jedoch begann die ganze Maschine zu beben und zu zittern. Die Lichter an den Amaturen flackerten und alle Anzeigen spielten verrückt.  
  
"Wah, Goten was hast du gemacht!?" schrie Trunks entsetzt auf und sah wieder zu den Instrumenten.  
  
"Ich? Ich hab nichts angefasst!! Ich hab doch grad mit dir aus dem Fenster gesehn!!" verteidigte sich Son Goten, als er plötzlich abrupt inne hielt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
"Goten? Was... was.. ist los.. ah, was ist DAS???"  
  
Ein grelles rotes Licht erfasste die Zeitmaschine und Alles um die beiden Saiya-jins herum begann zu verschwimmen. An mehr konnte Trunks sich nicht erinnern, in genau diesem Moment verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
  
Der junge Saiya-jin schüttelte energisch den Kopf und erhob sich. Irgendwo musste doch die Zeitmaschine geblieben sein und irgendwo musste schliesslich auch Son Goten stecken.  
  
Etwas weiter entfernt entdeckte er etwas, das die friedliche Gegend irgendwie unterbrach. Er entschloss sich, sich das genauer anzusehn und stiess sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, um dorthin zu fliegen, weit kam er jedoch nicht. Urplötlich wurde er am Arm gepackt und brutal zurück zu Boden gerissen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick benommen, musste er sich ersteinmal wieder fangen.  
  
"Goten? Wo kommst du auf einmal her? Wo ist die Zeitmaschine...?" Son Goten ließ Trunks los und blickte sich kurz einmal um, dann sah er seinen Freund ernst an.  
  
"Wie haben ein kleines Problem." Erwiderte der Angesprochene nur knapp. Trunks sah sein Gegenüber unheilahnend an. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war... irgendwas war schiefgelaufen und er hoffte zugleich, dass es Nichts war, was sie nicht irgendwie beheben konnten...  
  
"Die Zeitmaschine ist zerstört."  
  
Das war´s. Das konnten sie nun wirklich nicht beheben. Wenn die Zeitmaschine wirklich vernichtet war... dann hatten sie keine Chance... Sie würden für immer in dieser Zeit gefangen sein... oder? Vielleicht schaffte es die Bulma dieser Gegenwart ja eine neue zu bauen. Also war noch nicht Alles verloren. Trunks schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Irgendwie würden sie schon wieder nach Hause kommen...  
  
"Wir haben noch ein anderes Problem." Trunks hielt in seinen Gedankengängen inne, um Gotens Ausführungen weiterhin zu folgen.  
  
"Wir sind nicht dort gelandet wo wir hin sollten, da bin ich mir absolut sicher." - "Aber... das... ist doch die Erde hier... oder irre ich mich?" entgnete Trunks.  
  
Goten wandte sich von seinem Freund ab und sah zum Horizont.  
  
"Ja.. das ist die Erde, aber zu 99,9%-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit, sind wir in der falschen Zeit gelandet. Aber nicht nur das beunruhigt mich. Ich wundere mich, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast." Son Goten sah Trunks wieder an.  
  
Dieser war etwas irritiert. Was sollte er bemerkt haben..? War er solange bewusstlos gewesen, wieviel hatte sein Freund schon in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden? Er kam sich etwas dumm vor.  
  
"Öh...was denn bemerkt? Wovon redest du?" - "Na führ mal einen Aurencheck durch. Fällt dir denn gar nichts auf?"  
  
Trunks konzentrierte sich und tastete geistig nach den Auren die sich in einem Umkreis von 500 km befanden. Und tatsächlich. Etwas war anders und das versetzte Trunks einen mittelschweren Schock. Goten sah es ihm am Gesicht an.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine?? Wir sind auf jeden Fall in der Zukunft gelandet... aber ich weiss nicht wie weit. Aber Tatsache ist, dass da was ganz gewaltig nicht stimmt...."  
  
Trunks nickte zustimmend. "Du hast recht... Wir sollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen... zurück in unsere Zeit kommen wir im Moment sowieso nicht mehr..."  
  
Auch wenn diese Tatsache Trunks etwas verunsicherte, war er doch neugierig die Wahrheit zu erfahren... Die Wahrheit über die Zukunft der Erde.. und die der.. Saiya-jin....  
  
"Wo ist die Zeitmaschine!? Oder was davon übrig ist? Ich hab dort noch etwas vergessen!!" Trunks sah Goten hektisch fragend an.  
  
"Du suchst wohl das hier? Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum du es überhaupt mitgenommen hast..." Son Goten reichte seinem Freund Tapions Schwert. "Ich hab es durch Zufall gesehn, als ich aufwachte und ich war mir sicher, dass du nirgendwo ohne es hingehst, also nahm ich es mit, als ich dich suchen gegangen bin."  
  
Trunks atmete erleichtert aus. Wenn sie angegriffen werden würden, oder in sonstige Schwierigkeiten gerieten, war dieses Schwert verdammt nützlich. Außerdem, war es seit seiner Kindheit sein wertvollster Besitz, er hätte es nicht ertragen können es zu verlieren.  
  
Der fliederhaarige Saiya-jin nahm das Schwert mit einem dankbaren Blick an sich und schnallte es wie gewohnt auf seinem Rücken fest.  
  
"Und was nun?" - "Ich schlage vor, wir erkunden uns erstmal, wo wir gelandet sind... oder eher gesagt wann... und dann, hoffe ich, finden wir jemanden, der sich mit Zeitmaschinen auskennt..." - "Gut..." nickte Trunks und sah sich dann noch einmal auf der Wiese um.  
  
"Und... wohin jetzt?" fragte er schliesslich.  
  
"Nach Osten." Erwiderte Son Goten und stieg auch schon in die Höhe. "Verdeck bloss deine Aura, denn ich denke, die hier Lebenden können diese aufspüren, wir wollen ja nicht vorher entdeckt werden..."  
  
Trunks nickte und folgte seinem Freund nach Osten, wo sich ihrer Meinung nach ein mittelgroße Stadt befinden musste. Dort würden sie, wenn sie sich unter die Menge mischten wohl kaum auffallen.  
  
***  
  
"Ich danke dir, was macht das?" - "Genau 100 Groschen." - "Oh, ich habs nicht klein, weißt du was, der Rest ist Trinkgeld." - "Oh.. äh.. vielen Dank Luna... wir sehn uns, und hier, vergiss deine Pafümprobe nicht, die ist gratis, ich bin sicher, der Duft gefällt dir."  
  
Luna nahm dankend das kleine Fläschchen, welches die Verkäuferin ihr anbot und ließ es in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden. Sie lächelte noch einmal und wandte sich dann dem Ausgang zu. Auf dem Weg kam sie an einem Spiegel vorbei und bleib stehn.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt näher heran und betrachtete ihr Abbild, während sie leise vor sich hinsummte. Die Sonne schien durch das Ladenfenster und das Licht brach sich auf dem glänzenden, schwarzen Haar des jungen Mädchens.  
  
Eigentlich würde jeder Luna für ein normales Kind halten, doch etwas war anders, Luna war eine Saiya-jin. Sie hatte einen Schwanz und ihr Vater war zusätzlich einer der stärksten Saiya-jin der Gegend. Dennoch war sie nicht anormal, denn in der Stadt, in der sie lebte, gab es fast ausschliesslich nur Saiya-jin und ihre Bewohner kannten es auch nicht anders.  
  
Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und beschaute sich zufrieden die Sachen, die sie sich am Vormittag gekauft hatte. Ein schwarzer Minirock mit passendem Oberteil und hohen Stiefeln. Luna war mit sich zufrieden und verließ das Gebäude dann ganz.  
  
Die Verkäuferinnen in der Boutique kannten Lunas kleine Modelübungen vor dem Spiegel schon sehr gut. Das relativ junge Mädchen war Stammgast dort und sie entstammte einer wohlhabenden Familie, also konnte sie sich jeglichen Luxus leisten, was sie auch überaus gern tat.  
  
Luna, ihr voller Name lautete eigentlich Luna-Ki, ein Namenszusatz auf den ihr Vater bestanden hatte, erzählte ihr einmal ihre Mutter. Sie schlenderte durch die Straßen und genoss die Blicke, welche ihr von den jungen Saiya- jin des Viertels zugeworfen wurden. Niemals würde jemand wagen, sie unverschämt an zu machen, denn jeder hatte großen Respekt vor ihr, eher noch, gesagt vor ihrem Vater.  
  
Plötzlich erregte etwas Anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte in einem der großen Schaufenster einen dunkelroten Badeanzug entdeckt, welcher ihr verdammt gut gefiel. 


	5. Luna

Teil 4 - "Luna"  
  
Trunks und sein Freund schlenderten durch die Straßen. Große Firmengebäude türmten sich wie Wolkenkratzer an den Straßenrändern auf und ein reges Treiben herrschte überall.  
  
Goten verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und versuchte möglichst locker zu wirken. Das war nur eine äußere Fassade, innerlich arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Er registrierte jede einzelne kleine Bewegung der Saiya- jin, die ihm entgegen kamen und prüfte jede einzelne Aura auf ihre Stärke. Trunks tat es ihm gleich. Er war allerdings ein wenig nervöser nach außen hin, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, denn das Alles... war einfach nur absurd. Unfassbar, unglaublich und doch schmerzende Wirklichkeit.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, verließen die beiden Halb-Saiya-jin die Haupteinkaufsstraße und verschwanden in einer dämmrigen, aber verlassenen Gasse.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht..." gab Trunks von sich, während er sich an eine der alten Mauern lehnte.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie so viele Saiya-jin gesehen... aber..." Trunks hob den Kopf und blickte Goten an, der die ganze Zeit nachdenklich zu Boden gesehen hatte.  
  
".... Wir sind definitiv auf der Erde...und.." Goten hob den Kopf und unterbrach sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Ich weiss, was du sagen willst... Ich habe mir die Frage auch gestellt. Wo sind die Menschen..." Oder eher gesagt.. gibt es überhaupt noch welche....  
  
Ruckartig und einer plötzlichen Neugierde folgend trat Goten wortlos auf die Hauptstraße hinaus und sprach eine ältere, dunkelhaarige Frau an, die ihm entgegen kam.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte... Könnten sie mir sagen, was heute für ein Tag ist, ich bin etwas verwirrt" Goten setzte sein überzeugendes Son-Grinsen auf und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht näher nach dem Grund der Verwirrtheit fragen würde.  
  
Sein Gegenüber sah ihn erst fragend an und antwortete dann mit etwas verwunderter Stimme "Wie kann man denn nur den heutigen Tag nicht kennen, es ist der 50. Jahrestag unseres Präsidenten, der 07.07." - "Und ähm.. welches .. Jahr??" fügte Goten zögerlich hinzu.  
  
Die Frau sah ihn noch verdutzter an. "100.770.. aber..." Bevor sie ihre Frage zuende stellen konnte, schüttelte Goten ihr flüchtig die Hand und verschwand blitzschnell wieder in der Gasse.  
  
Einige verdutzte Blicke folgten ihm, es ging jedoch niemand näher darauf ein.  
  
Trunks sah seinen Freund wütend an. "Sag mal, spinnst du, wie kannst du nur soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen?!? Bist du verrückt..." doch Trunks konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da Goten ihn mit einem von Panik erfüllten Blick unterbrach und ihn an die Schultern fasste.  
  
"Trunks!!! 100.000 !! Verstehst du nicht?!!? Wir sind 100.000 Jahre in der Zukunft gelandet!!!"  
  
Der violetthaarige Saiya-jin schluckte und hielt inne. Er versuchte sich zu fangen, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, das ein entsetzter Ausdruck sich in sein Gesicht stahl.  
  
"100.000 ...." wiederholte er nur.. wie in Trance die unglaubliche Zahl, die ihm Goten an den Kopf geworfen hatte....  
  
***  
  
Sie rannte. Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Verdammt, ich habe schon wieder die Zeit vergessen!!  
  
Luna sah auf ihre Uhr und legte noch einmal einen Zahn zu. Verdammt, warum laufe ich eigentlich?? Ich kann doch... Bevor sie den Gedanken an ihr Vorhaben beenden konnte, fühlte sie einen weichen Widerstand vor ihr. Bevor ihre Sinne ihr jedoch mitteilen konnten, dass sie mit Jemandem zusammen gestoßen war, fand sie sich auch schon auf dem Boden wieder.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal, ich hab's eilig!!! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf!!!" Fluchend und sich den Staub von der Kleidung wischend, erhob Luna sich und blickte den Übeltäter wütend an um noch eins drauf zu setzen.  
  
Doch dazu kam es nicht. Sie blickte in zwei dunkle, verwirrte Augen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Diese Augen.. sie kamen ihr so bekannt vor...  
  
"Ist Alles in Ordnung?" Die Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Luna schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie damit ihre Verwirrung von sich werfen, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber noch einmal flüchtig und schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es eilig hatte.  
  
"Wah! Ja.. Alles klar, ich muss weg!!" Kaum ausgesprochen, hatte die junge Saiya-jin sich in die Lüfte erhoben und sauste blitzschnell davon.  
  
"Wow." War das Einzige, was Goten herausbrachte, immer noch auf den Fleck starrend, an dem das Mädchen ihn noch vor einigen Sekunden an gefahren hatte.  
  
Trunks fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht seiner Freundes herum. "Hallo?!? Erde an Goten!!" - "Äh.. was?? Trunks??"  
  
Trunks seufzte. Für so etwas war nun überhaupt keine Zeit vorhanden, sie mussten schließlich herausfinden, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen sollten, doch sein Freund schien vollkommen von der Rolle zu sein.  
  
"Wahnsinn... so etwas.. habe ich .. noch nie gesehen....Trunks..." Goten drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. - "Wach ich oder träum ich?!!?"  
  
Trunks schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. "Goten, beherrsch dich. Wir müssen weiter."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Halb-Saiya-jin kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und nickte dann. "Ich weiss, ich weiss... ich komme ja schon."  
  
Ich muss sie vergessen. Ich kenne sie nicht einmal.... Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns... und keine Zeit für sowas. Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wieder sehen.... Goten... halt dich endlich zurück...  
  
Verdammt... das nenn ich Liebe auf den ersten Blick....  
  
Trunks packte Goten am Arm und zerrte ihn weiter durch die Straße. Und langsam... vergass auch sein Freund die kurze Begegnung mit dem Saiya-jin- Mädchen, dass Goten ausversehen angerempelt hatte.  
  
***  
  
"Du bist zu spät."  
  
Es war kein Vorwurf, es gleich eher mehr einer Feststellung. Luna seufzte.  
  
"Ja ich weiss." Es schwang keinerlei Gefühl in der Stimme Lunas mit. Kein Bedauern, keine Wut. Es war ebenso eine einfache Feststellung, eine Tatsache, mehr nicht.  
  
Lunas Vater wandte sich von seiner Tochter ab und trat zu seinem Schreibtisch. Luna sah ihn erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig kühl und ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Du kannst gehen." Erklang die kalte Stimme in dem kahlen, geräumigen Büro. Wieder keine Gefühlsregung. Luna seufzte innerlich erneut. Es war immer wieder dasselbe.  
  
Sie wusste, dass es nicht daran lag, dass ihr Vater sie nicht liebte... oder nicht als Tochter akzeptierte. Im Gegenteil. Aber er hatte einen wichtigen Standpunkt zu vertreten und gleichzeitig auch ein Image, dass ihm überhaupt erst Respekt verlieh. Doch dieses war für ihn keine schwere Aufgabe, Lunas Mutter erzählte ihr oft genug, wie kalt und abweisend er schon zu dem Zeitpunkt war, als sie sich vor Jahren kennen lernten. Doch wie schon in vielen Saiya-jin Beziehungen war es das gewisse Etwas in der Kälte des anderen gewesen, dass dazu führte, dass man zu einem Paar wurde und den saiyanischen Bund für´s Leben einging.  
  
Saiya-jins betrügen einander nicht. Sie sind nicht eifersüchtig und in einer Beziehung geht die absolute Toleranz vor. Deswegen trennen sich Saiyanische Bindungen selten, fast nie.  
  
Luna war froh darüber. Obwohl sich ihre Eltern oft stritten, in Staatangelegenheiten, in Liebesangelegenheiten oder einfach nur über den Dreck in ihrem Haus, sie wusste, dass es nie zu einer Scheidung kommen konnte.  
  
Und irgendwie war sie ja auch froh.. dass sie ihren Vater hatte. Und stolz darauf. Er hatte Ansehen. Er hatte Macht. Er war der Präsident und somit Vorherrscher des ganzen Planeten. Jeder Saiya-jin respektierte ihn. Er war der Stärkste. Hatte zahlreiche Kämpfe gewonnen. Und doch... Manchen war er ein Dorn im Auge. Das wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, als ihr Onkel plötzlich vor ihr stand.  
  
Der muskulös gebaute Saiya-jin mit den aufrecht stehenden schwarzen Haaren, die typisch waren für die meisten seiner Vorfahren, war der ältere Bruder ihrer Mutter. Und... er hasste ihren Vater. Jeder wusste das, doch da er ein sehr fähiger und stolz Saiya-jin war, beinahe genauso stark wie Lunas Vater selbst, nahm es ihm niemand übel.  
  
Niemand sprach darüber.  
  
Jeder gab vor es nicht zu wissen.  
  
Wie eine tickende Zeitbombe lebte er unter ihnen. Denn jeder wusste genauso gut, dass er sich eines Tages gegen den Mann seiner kleinen Schwester wenden würde. Nur wann, das wusste keiner.  
  
Und alle verdrängten es.  
  
Denn Viele hatten Angst vor der Stärke dieser beiden mächtigsten Saiya-jin des Planeten.  
  
Luna sah zu ihrem Onkel hoch. Dieser würdigte ihr nur einen kalten Blick und schritt dann an ihr vorbei ins Büro ihres Vaters.  
  
Was will Vegeta hier... war das Einzige, was sie sich fragte, als ihr Onkel die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters.  
  
"Ah Vegeta! Wie schön dass du vor dem Fest noch hier aufkreuzt. Ich hoffe du weißt was du zu tun hast?"  
  
Luna konnte leicht heraus hören, wie sehr sich ihr Vater verstellte, um freundlich zu klingen. Das tat er nur Vegeta gegenüber. Er wollte jeglichen Streit mit ihm vermeiden. Auch wenn er ihn nicht minder hasste wie er ihn. Aber ein Streit zwischen ihm und Vegeta wäre in der momentanen Staatslage sehr unangebracht gewesen. Sogar Luna wusste das.  
  
Es gab Rebellionen unter den Menschen in den anderen Städten. Und es gab tatsächlich viele Halb Saiya-jin die sich ihnen anschlossen und... sogar einige Saiya-jin. Niemand verstand das. Und es wurde stets mit Missfallen gewürdigt.  
  
Luna hörte wie Vegeta auf den Schreibtisch schlug und begann lauter zu sprechen, als es zuvor ihr Vater tat.  
  
"Ich warne dich, Blank. Verarsch mich nicht. Dein beschissener Staat ist mir sowas von egal, das glaubst du gar nicht. Meinetwegen kann alles den Bach runter gehen! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich nicht willig bin deinen hirnverbrannten Auftrag auszuführen. Sehe ich aus wie dein billiger Bodyguard? Kümmer dich doch selbst um deine beschissenen Menschenrebellionen. Ich kann sowieso nicht nachvollziehen, was dir der schwache Haufen überhaupt Angst einjagt!"  
  
Luna konnte deutlich die sich aufbauende Spannung spüren, als Vegeta hörbar nach Luft schnappte, nachdem er ihren Vater zusammengestaucht hatte. Ohne es zu wollen zuckte sie zusammen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, die politische Lage, ließ es zwar absolut nicht zu, aber.. vielleicht war ja gerade das die Zeit... in der Vegeta das tun würde, was schon viele seit Jahren fürchteten.  
  
Luna schüttelte den wirren Gedanken ab. Nicht mal Vegeta wäre so dumm, den ganzen Planeten in den Ruin zu stürzen. Das redete sie sich jedenfalls ein. Dann entschloss sie sich endlich den Flur zu verlassen und nicht mehr weiter zu lauschen. Es könnte noch Stunden dauern, bis die Beiden sich einig werden würden.  
  
***  
  
"Wir sollten uns trennen." Schlug Trunks vor. "Wir sollten herausfinden, wie die Lage hier ist. Wer die Kontrolle hat... und an wen wir uns dann im Endeffekt wenden könnten."  
  
Goten nickte geistesabwesend. Er dachte zwar immer noch an das Mädchen. Doch das war nicht das, was ihn so bedrückte. Da war etwas, das ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, es war die ganze Atmosphäre und Alles um sie herum. Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sogar Angst.  
  
Eine Angst, die er nicht kannte, nicht wirklich definieren konnte.  
  
Trunks sah ihn fragend an. "Goten?"  
  
Schlagartig wurde Goten wieder aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Trunks ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Und völlig gegen seinen eigenen Willen nickte er. Er wusste selbst nicht warum. Allein in einer Stadt unterwegs sein, in der es nur Saiya-jin gab. Er kannte dieses Volk nicht gut genug um sich sicher zu fühlen. Um auf Alles vorbereitet zu sein.  
  
Und genau deswegen, wollte er wohl schnellstmöglich heraus finden, was wirklich auf der Erde los war. Und am Ende auch... wie sie wieder zurück in ihre finden würden...  
  
"Goten hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" - "Ja doch. Wir trennen uns, um schneller heraus zu finden, wo wir hier gelandet sind." Was für eine halsbrecherische Idee...man merkt wessen Sohn er ist.  
  
"Gut." Trunks blieb stehen und sah sich auf der bevölkerten Straße um. "Das hier müsste die westliche Hauptstadt sein."  
  
Wieder nickte Goten nur und sah sich ebenfalls um. "Ja.. manche Gebäude kommen mir entfernt bekannt vor. Aber die Stadt ist um einiges größer geworden." Stellte er dann fest.  
  
"Ja.. hör zu, Goten. Verhalte dich nicht auffällig. Verdeck deine Aura und ... pass auf dich auf."  
  
Goten sah wieder zu Trunks. "Schon klar, ich bin ja nicht bescheuert, Trunks."  
  
"Ja, weiss ich doch. Aber wir befinden uns hier auf fremden Grund und jeder um uns herum, könnte stärker sein, als wir. Das beunruhigt mich halt sehr..."  
  
Goten nickte und wandte sich dann von Trunks ab. "Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier in der Nähe."  
  
Dann stiess er sich vom Boden ab und flog ein Stück weiter. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass das Fliegen hier zum Alltag gehörte und beinahe jeder zwischendurch mal eine kleine Strecke in der Luft anstatt zu Fuß zurück legte.  
  
Trunks sah ihm noch einige Sekunden nach und mischte sich dann wieder unter die Menge.  
  
Irgendwo müssten sie doch eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen finden. 


	6. Avoid the attention of others!

Teil 5 : Avoid the attention of others!

Man kann es sehen wie man will… man kann es aber auch nicht sehen und sich ganz davor verschließen. Alles in allem kommt  man trotzdem wieder auf eine Sache zurück. Die Tatsache, dass man verliebt ist. Man kann sich ja nicht aussuchen wann und vor allem in wen man sich verliebt. Man kann es so sehen... 

Verlieben kann gut oder böse enden. 

Vielleicht sollte man es deswegen doch nicht sehen. Wie gesagt, man kann es sehen wie man will oder gar nicht. Gar nicht ist dabei immer besser.

***

Goten wandte den Blick von dem Schaufenster ab, welches er so eben längere Zeit betrachtet hatte. Was tun, wenn man eine Aufgabe hatte und sich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, weil das eigene Denken von anderen Dingen fast komplett eingenommen wurde?

Der junge  Saiyajin seufzte und ging geistesabwesend seiner Wege. _Trunks hat gut Reden, was soll ich denn hier finden? Ist ja nicht normal, dass auf einmal wer aus der 100.000 Jahre zurückliegenden Vergangenheit hier auftaucht, also werden sie hier auch kein FAQ für uns erstellt haben._

Goten schlenderte noch einige Minuten schweigend durch die Einkaufsstraßen, bis er schließlich, ohne genau darauf zu achten, abbog und somit den rege besuchten Bereich der Stadt hinter sich zurück ließ. Die Gegend die er nun betrat, war vergleichbar mit den alten Gassen und Vierteln, hinter den Großstädten, die er so kannte. Bevölkert von Gangs und Drogendealern und sonstigen Verrückten. Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte Goten zwar, dass es so etwas unter Saiyajins auch gab und dass er das nicht gedacht hätte, aber er ging gedanklich nicht näher darauf ein.

Alles was ihn interessierte war diese Saiyajin. 

Durch einen plötzlichen Schmerz und einen grausamen Druck in seiner Magengegend wurde er jedoch auf einmal brutal zurück in die Realität gerissen. Gerade noch bemerkend, dass ihm jemand eine reingehauen hatte, taumelte der junge Saiyajin auch schon zurück und hatte Schwierigkeiten das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

Nach zwei Ausfallschritten fing er sich wieder und sah zu den Übeltätern. Es handelte sich um ein paar jugendliche Saiyajin, Goten schätzte sie ungefähr auf sein Alter. Sie trugen punkartige Haarschnitte und arg ausgefallene Lederkleidung. Mit einem amüsierten Blick beobachteten sie ihn und einige lachten sogar.

_Auch das noch..._ murmelte Goten genervt.

„Was wollt ihr?!" fuhr er sie wütend an und brachte sich in Abwehrposition, damit rechnend, dass diese Verrückten ihn sicher nicht so schnell in Ruhe ließen. Hätte er doch bloß mehr auf den Weg geachtet, auf Konfrontationen dieser Art war er nicht wirklich aus gewesen.

Einer der Saiyajin trat vor. Er war kräftig gebaut, groß und schien eine Art Obermotz zu markieren.

„Uns gefällt deine Visage nicht."

„Tja Pech für euch." Entgegnete Goten gereizt. „Mir gefällt eure auch nicht und wisst ihr was, deswegen ziehe ich es auch vor euch Typen nicht länger an sehen zu müssen."

„Du bist aber ganz schön frech..." erwiderte der Saiyajin gespielt erwachsen. „Wie wär's wenn wir dem Kleinen mal Manieren beibringen?!" wandte er sich an den Rest der Truppe. Diese begannen schadenfroh zu grinsen.

Goten sah sich um. Es waren keine Zivilisten in der Nähe... _Logisch, ich bin ja auch in einem gottverlassenem Viertel gelandet...Oh mann warum muss sowas immer nur mir passieren.._

Der junge Saiyajin seufzte und versucht mit langsamen Rückwärtsschritten, gekonnt sein Unbehagen verbergend, aus der Gasse raus zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, vor anderen Leuten, würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig wieder bewusst, wo er sich befand. Hier gab es ja keine Menschen. Nur Saiyajins. Und nach allem, was er über Saiyajin wusste, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie sich nicht daran störten, gäbe es mal die ein oder andere Schlägerei mitten auf der Straße.

Zwei der insgesamt fünf Punks stießen sich vom Boden ab und versperrten Goten den Ausgang der Gasse. Nun würde er wohl Kämpfen müssen. Auch wenn er nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte. Nicht ohne dabei gedanklich die Augen zu verdrehen versuchte er die ungefähre Kampfkraft seiner Gegner zu schätzen. Und erschrak. Er hätte beinahe vergessen, dass es Saiyajin waren und somit um einiges stärker, als normale Kerle. Wenn er Pech hatte würden die ihn fertig machen... sie waren schliesslich zu fünft...

***

Trunks ging schnellen Schrittes zielstrebig durch die belebten Straßen. Er wusste was er suchte.. er wusste nur nicht wo er es finden sollte. 

_Eine Bibliothek.. wo finde ich eine verdammte Bibliothek..._

Suchend sah der junge Halbsaiyajin sich um und versuchte irgendwo einen allgemeinen Stadtplan oder ähnliches aus zu machen. Doch vergeblich. Entweder gab es in der Stadt keine Bibliothek.. und kein Museum... oder sie war einfach zu groß, um einen vernünftigen Überblick zu gewinnen.

Trunks seufzte und blieb an einer Ecke stehen. Er hätte natürlich einfach jemanden fragen können.. aber er war sich noch immer nicht sicher genug, inwieweit, die Saiyajin hier Herkunft, Kampfkraft und sonstiges schätzen konnten. Viel zu gefährlich das Ganze, stellte Trunks gedanklich fest. Doch auf einmal hielt er inne.

Er spürte eine ziemlich auffällige Energieerhöhung in der Stadt. _Kämpft da wer?_

Umso beunruhigter war er, als er feststellen musste, dass, was auch immer für ein Kampf dort stattfand, Goten darin verwickelt sein musste. _Oh nein, auch das noch, was treibt der eigentlich!?_

Der violetthaarige Saiyajin stiess sich vom Boden ab und schlug die Richtung ein, in welcher er die Energien spürte.

***

Gotens halblanger Wuschelkopf färbte sich golden und er begab sich in Angriffsposition. Nein, leicht machen würde er es diesen Pennern nicht! Die anderen fünf lächelten und verwandelten sich dann ebenfalls zu Supersaiyajins. 

„Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können..." murmelte Goten enttäuscht. _Wie komm ich denn bloß gegen fünf auf einmal an?!!? Super Son Goten... das hast du klasse hinbekommen...._

Der Halbsaiyajin erhöhte mit eine, Schlag seinen Energielevel und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er durfte seinen Feinden nicht die Zeit lassen einen gezielten Angriff vor zu bereiten, denn dann hätte er kaum eine Kontermöglichkeit. Goten nahm einen von den überrascht sich neu koordinierenden Saiyajin ins Visier und preschte innerhalb von Nanosekunden auf ihn zu, fast im selben Moment seine Faust in dessen Magen versenkend. Der Angegriffene taumelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck zurück und presste sich die Hände vor den Bauch. 

Doch Goten durfte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, die Auswirkungen seiner Angriffe zu begutachten, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie reichen. Schon ging er zum Nächsten über, erschien hinter ihm und beförderte ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt vor die Mauer. _Das war Nummer zwei..._

Blitzschnell handelte der junge Krieger und schüttelte einen der jetzt doch Angreifenden ab, in dem er ihm eine Energiekugel in die Seite stiess. Den vierten beförderte er ebenfalls mit einem Tritt in den Magen, bevor diese es registrieren konnte, in die Wand. 

Dann hielt er inne und blieb stehen. Er musste erst einmal Luft holen, er war er eigentlich nicht gewohnt zu kämpfen. Und wenn... dann nur ein paar Sparrings mit Trunks, doch das war weitaus einfacher.. da konnte er sich wenigsten auf einen einzelnen Gegner konzentrieren. 

Er wurde jäh aus seiner Verschnaufpause gerissen, als bei ihm die inneren Warninstinkte Alarm schlugen. Doch es war zu spät, mit einem harten Tritt ins Kreuz wurde Goten schmerzvoll zu Boden gestoßen. Leicht benommen stemmte er sich hoch... erst in jenem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er ihren „Anführer" vergessen hatte. _Verfluchte Kacke..._ schimpfte er in Gedanken, als er sich aufrappelte und gleichzeitig feststellen musste, dass die Gang sich wieder um ihn versammelt hatte. Sie wirkten weder erschöpft noch in irgendeiner Weise angekratzt...

„Na das war ja keine mal so schlechte Vorstellung, Kleiner..." grinste ihr Boss. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. „Jetzt zeigen wir dir mal, wie das richtig geht..." Der Rest der Truppe lächelte verschwörerisch. Goten schluckte unfreiwillig. Als plötzlich etwas Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

Jemand war hinzu gekommen. Jemand mit einer sehr kraftvollen Aura, die er nicht zu zu ordnen vermochte, erschien in der Gasse. Kurz darauf schienen es auch die Anderen zu merken und ließen von ihm ab um sich der unbekannten Gestalt zu zu wenden.

Es handelte sich um eine große, dunkelhaarige Gestalt. Sie trug eine für Saiyajin typische Rüstung, Goten kannte sie aus den Erzählungen Bulmas, einen tiefbraunen Saiyajinschwanz um die Hüfte geschlungen und schien etwa mittleren Alters zu sein. Diese Gestalt trat einen Schritt näher zu ihnen und verschränkte die Arme, während man auf seinem Gesicht einen eher missbilligenden Blick ausmachen konnte. 

„Bone und seine Bande..." 

Die Stimme klang kalt, nahezu absolut emotionslos. Aber er schien diese Rockergang zu kennen. Bone, der Anführer, trat einen Schritt auf den Saiyajin zu und verneigte sich schnell. „Stets zu Diensten..... Ryo..."

Goten konnte die Ironie in seiner Stimme nahezu spüren. Auch die anderen Mitglieder der Gang reagierten, wichen rückwärts und fielen vom Supersaiyajin in den Normalzustand zurück. 

Goten tat es ihnen gleich und regulierte seinen Level wieder, während er interessiert verfolgte, was sich zwischen Bone und diesem Saiyajin dort abspielte.

„Hab ich dich nicht schon ein paar mal ermahnt." 

Bone schluckte hörbar, so ruhig war es mittlerweile geworden. „Ja... ich weiss... nein.. entschuldigt bitte... ich habe nicht daran gedacht." 

_Ist das sowas wie ne saiyanische Zivilpolizei...?_

Goten wusste nicht sorecht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Aber eines war ihm klar... dieser seltsame Saiyajin hatte ihn davor bewahrt von diesen Arschlöchern in die Mangel genommen zu werden. Warum auch immer er aufgetaucht war....

„Ich erwische dich nie, nie wieder dabei Zivilisten zu belästigen, hast du verstanden?" 

Er schrie nicht. Er flüsterte nur drohend und das trotzdem so laut, dass Alle es hören konnten. Seine harte Stimme durchschnitt förmlich die Luft und Goten spürte wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was war das bloß für ein ungewöhnlicher Mann? Und nicht nur das, seine Stärke beunruhigte Goten zunehmend. Er war nicht einmal auf dem Supersaiyajin Level.

Bone nickte schnell und wandt sich dann leicht nervös ab und trat auf die Anderen zu. „Wir haun ab." Und wie auf Kommando stießen sich die Saiyajin vom Boden ab und waren auch schon am Horizont verschwunden. Goten sah ihnen nur kurz nach und wollte sich dannerleichtert zum Gehen wenden, als ihm auffiel, dass dieser Saiyajin, Ryo hatte Bone ihn genannt, noch immer unbewegt dort am Eingang der Gasse stand.

Er sah ihn an. Sein Blick war kalt und fern jeder Emotion. Goten schluckte bei dem Anblick. Und er wurde noch nervöser als dieser Ryo langsam auf ihn zutrat. 

Einerseits war er erleichtert dieser Gang entkommen zu sein, andererseits... dieser ominöse Saiyajin war irgendwie unheimlich. Der Jugendliche bekam nahezu eine Gänsehaut, als der große Krieger direkt vor ihm stoppte und ihn von oben herab ansah. Goten war viel zu überwältigt und sogar etwas starr vor Unruhe, in der Angst, sein Gegenüber könnte ahnen, dass er kein Bewohner dieser Stadt war. Wer weiss welche Gesetze hier galten... 

„Bist du verletzt?" 

Damit hatte Goten nicht gerechnet. Jetzt klang die Stimme des Soldaten normal. Zwar  nicht freundlich aber... immerhin. Der Halbsaiyajin schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig und zu überrascht ein vernünftiges Wort zu sprechen. Er war immer noch etwas geschockt, was wäre passiert wenn Ryo nicht aufgetaucht wäre? Diese Rocker hätten ihm den Gar ausgemacht. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Alles hätte passieren können. 

„Mhm.. ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, zeig mir doch mal deinen ID Code. Nur zur Kontrolle." 

Auf einen Schlag fand Goten seine Sprache wieder.

„Meinen ... was?"

„Deinen Identifikationscode." Der Saiyajin klang etwas verwundert. „Jeder hat einen, weißt du etwa nicht was das ist?"

Goten schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zeig mir mal deine beiden Handgelenke." Entgegnete Ryo kühl.

Goten hob die Arme und Ryo sah sie sich kopfschüttelnd an. Sein Blick wurde ernst. _Das gibt es doch gar nicht.. wer ist das..._

„Ich muss dich leider bitten mit mir mit zu kommen."

„Aber..." _Oh mann... was ich hab ich nun wieder verbockt..._

„Keine Wiederrede, es besteht der Verdacht, dass du ein Rebell bist."

„Ein... Rebell? Das versteh ich nicht ganz... wieso Rebell?" _Was geht hier eigentllich ab..?!?_

„Ruhe... folge mir. Und ich würde dir raten, keinen Mist zu machen." 

Damit stieg der Soldat in die Luft und sah Goten auffordernd und kalt an. Dieser hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste ihm folgen. Vielleicht würde sich das Alles ja klären... aber sein Gefühl verriet ihm, dass dies nicht die einzige böse Überraschung bleiben sollte.....


End file.
